Fly With Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Vladats help Gena and Cassie get over their fears of flying. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**guestsurprise's words: This story is how the Vladats help the girls overcome their fears and a flashback of how Cassie met Whampire.**

 **Vamps, Gena, and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Fly With Me**

The sun was setting on the beautiful town, everything seemed to be going perfect. The aliens and the others were gathered around the fire and relaxing. They all got on the topic about their worst fears; when it was Gena's turn, she quickly avoided the subject.

"C'mon babe…I told you all one of my fears is for you all to get hurt…," Four Arms smiled as he gently held Gena's hand. "C'mon, it's alright…,"

"I-I can't say it…it's a bit weird. But I have some work to do…I have some reports to finish for work…I will see you all later…," Gena replied quickly. She got up and quickly walked away. Vamps, Cassie, and Heatblast looked at each other.

"I wonder what has her so upset…," Heatblast thought out loud.

"I think I know…Gena does not like flying. It isn't a huge deal…but it is something that she feels uncomfortable with," Cassie whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I can help her with that!" Vamps smiled. He then went back in the house and pulled her back outside.

"Vamps, what's going on? I have some work to do!" Gena questioned, a bit nervous about the Vladat's eagerness. He then stretched his wings out and stood close to her. He leaned close to her face.

"Fly with me, Gena…," he smiled warmly. Gena let out a small whimper, but quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Uh thanks Vamps…but I think it's time for me to get back to work…," Gena smiled nervously as she tried to back up a bit. She suddenly felt a strong muscular chest right behind her and four arms wrap around her.

"Gena listen…if flying is something that bothers you, it helps to practice it more so that you will lose that fear…,"

"I know, Fours, but I don't know if I will ever get over my fear of that!"

"I don't like flying either, Gena! It is scary going up that high in the sky!" Cassie said as she shuddered. Suddenly, she felt Whampire come up behind her!

"Then how about we change that…," he smiled as he picked her up bridal style and took off towards the sky. Cassie screamed as she headed higher and higher into the sky! And Gena's eyes were wide with shock!

"Cassie, just hang on; control your fear! He's just trying to help you! I would help you if I could!" Gena yelled up into the sky. Vamps was behind her with his arms crossed.

"I am proud that you want to help her…now how about letting me help you. Gena, fly with me…," Vamps whispered close to her ear, making her jump. He then grabbed her around her waist and turned her to face him.

"Vamps, I can't do it! It makes me too nervous," Gena said.

"The best way to overcome your fear is to let someone help you, Gena," he smiled. Suddenly, she felt the wind go across her face. Vamps chuckled and gently wiped her silver hair from her face. She smiled at him; he was truly one of her best friends. She was about to say something when she felt him tighten his grip around her waist and her feet felt like they were drifting. She looked down and saw that she was no longer on the ground; she was going higher and higher into sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed! She then held on to Vamps' neck with a death grip and she closed her eyes tightly. "Oh, my gosh…oh, my gosh…oh, my gosh!"

"Gena…it's alright! Please, relax…and could you please release your grip a bit from my neck…it's hard to breathe…," Vamps gasped as he tried to calm her down. She loosened her grip a bit and Vamps soon was flying next to Whampire. "Gena…my friend…open your eyes…,"

"I-I'm too scared, Vamps!" She said as she kept her eyes closed. She then felt his claws gently stroking her face and wiping her hair from her eyes.

"Shhh…don't be scared…please trust me…share this beauty with us! I'm sure you will not be disappointed." He coaxed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw how beautiful the night sky looked around them. The stars sparkled like diamonds and the moon looked like a large pearl. Gena and Cassie were completely in awe of nature's beauty.

"Wow…this is beautiful…," Cassie whispered, as she held on to Whampire's neck. He gently pecked her forehead and smiled, grateful that both girls were starting to lose their fear of flying.

"It's getting late, I think tonight was a good warm-up," Whampire smiled as he started flying down, with Vamps right behind him. Once they landed, Four Arms smiled and gave both Vladats a high five.

"Yes! I think your plan worked, guys! Now Cassie and Gena will no longer be terrified of flying!" Four Arms cheered. They were all walking inside when Cassie couldn't help but shudder when she remembered how high up she was in the sky. Whampire noticed this and pulled her close to him. They all went by the fireplace and he wrapped a blanket around her and himself so he could keep her warm.

"There there…easy…I know it was a shock but soon you will get used to it, sweetheart…,"

"Thank you ,Whampire! It's true it wasn't so bad. I'm glad I met you and Vamps to help me with my fears. Even though I was a bit scared when I first met you…," Cassie giggled. Whampire let out a small laugh.

"How could I forget…," he smiled.

* * *

 _Flashback start_

Cassie was walking around the Grant Mansion when she smelled some awesome cookies from the kitchen. She walked in and saw Rachel baking some.

"C'mon on in, Cassie! Have some!" She smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Rachel! I…," Cassie was just about to take a bite out of the cookie, when she saw Whampire hanging from the ceiling, eating a cookie. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Rachel, is this the other young girl that you told me about?" Whampire smiled, showing his fangs. Cassie's eyes almost popped clean out of her skull when she saw him walking towards her, still on the ceiling. Before Rachel could respond, Cassie slowly started backing out of the kitchen. Whampire jumped down off the ceiling and went to stop her when Cassie turned and ran. She didn't see the wall in front of her and ran face first into it. It knocked her out.

"CASSIE!" Rachel yelled as she ran over to see if the girl was alright. Whampire ran over quickly and picked her up.

"Do not worry, Rachel, I will make sure she is alright…," Whampire replied as he gently rubbed Cassie's head and held her close as he flew to his room.

 _A few hours later…_

"Oh, my head…it hurts…," Cassie said, as she felt her forehead. Someone kindly bandaged it up for her. She then felt something warm next to her. She looked and saw the soft, caring eyes of a vampire. He was laying next to her on his side and supporting himself on his elbow.

"Hello, young one…I am pleased you're awake now…how are you feeling?" He asked.

"W-Who are you? Please don't hurt me! How did I get in here?" Cassie said as she tried to ease away from him. She then felt his claws gently grasp around her waist and pull her closer to him. Now she was laying on her back and he was leaning over her.

"Please don't be afraid…it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you…," he cooed as he caressed her face with his claws. She then felt two of his claws gently walking up her stomach and wiggle in her belly button a little. She giggled a little and tried to push his hands away from her. He just chuckled and started walking his fingers up her chest and he wiggled them in her neck. She couldn't contain her giggles as she kept trying to escape this smirking alien.

"There you see…there is nothing to be afraid of. Now I will ask you once more my dear, how are you feeling? You hit your head a bit hard." Whampire stated as he examined her head.

"I am better now, thanks! What's your name? Are you a vampire?"

"Whampire. And yes, I am similar to what you call a vampire. I am an alien vampire, called a Vladat."

"Wait! So you suck blood?!" Cassie said, almost in a scream. Whampire gently pecked her forehead and nuzzled her cheek.

"Shhh…easy…I suck energy, not blood. But don't be afraid. I would never harm a young one like you…," Whampire cooed as he calmed her down. Cassie relaxed under his soothing gestures and she saw that Rachel peeked her head in to check on them.

"Cassie? Are you alright? Is everything ok?" She asked, clearly concerned. Whampire motioned for her to come in and she came and sat on the bed, trying to examine Cassie's head.

"I'm alright. Thanks to Whampire." Cassie smiled. Whampire smiled at her softly and then pulled both girls to him so they could rest. They both soon fell asleep in Whampire's arms and he soon fell asleep after.

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"You and Vamps have always helped me with my fears…whether it was fear of flying or just fear in general!" Cassie said as she leaned into Whampire's arms.

"That is what friends are for, my dear…," Whampire replied as he then cuddled her and slowly felt her falling asleep.

"Thank you too, Vamps…I do feel a bit better about flying than I did before." Gena smiled at Vamps at she kissed Vamps gently on the cheek. He blushed a bit and gave her a big hug. He saw she was slowly falling asleep, so he handed her quietly to Four Arms.

"Four Arms, thank you for giving me the courage to try…I love you…," Gena said as she cuddled deep in his chest.

"I love you too, Gena…," Four Arms smiled as he held her close to him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: This is one of my older stories; I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: It is an awesome story. Great job! Also, can we chat in the reviews, please?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
